


Stares And Shivers - Steve X Reader

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Smut. </p>
<p>"A smile across the table leads to a grin, a hushed voice leads to a whisper in an ear, a shy look becomes seductive, and Steve Rogers becomes a master."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stares And Shivers - Steve X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the out of character-ness, but it's hard to write smut.

A smile across the table leads to a grin, a hushed voice leads to a whisper in an ear, a shy look becomes seductive, and Steve Rogers becomes a master.

\---

You had never known the power of a stare until Steve Rogers’ eyes met yours. The power of his stare sent your mind back, making it scoot away from him. He held a dominant air around others, yet his sweet nature dampened the experience.

It was almost like personalities at war, no… His personalities at a draw.

Perfectly making him perfect.

His gentlemanly features ready to make way to a seduction that was fool proof, any woman would have been a deer in headlights, including yourself.

Somehow though, you were the only one that had noticed it, not even Natasha Romanov herself had seen the changes in the man.

She had waved it away and told you that your imagination was running a little wild.

But oh, his stare… That was no imagery played by your mind. It melted you into putty before him. He moulded you to fit him, keeping you solid enough to stand by yourself and not dent, and soft enough to be bent and twisted.

You were a creation that he could control. He didn’t even know it yet.

\---

It was as it usually was, his blue eyes bore into the side of your head, keeping the nerves just bundled under the surface. Taught and ready to snap as you handed a colleague pages of data, your heart was racing.

The attraction was there, the puppy love that held the interest, followed by the sexual hunger that spun your fingers around your bag tighter. Starved for so long, your body had never responded harder than now.

A sleepless night after a training session with a tight-shirt-Steve was common in your schedule, you even set a few hours aside for cold showers and long walks. So, right now as Steve sipped at his coffee from the kitchen, you felt the need for a walk arise.

The days end felt like years away.

Thanking the gods as he finished his drink, you watched him walk to the sink. Your sudden remembrance of breathing was cut short as your eyes travelled over him.

A shower was in the near future to accompany the walk.

“(Y/N)?”

You jump, his voice suddenly sounding in your ears is the equivalent of silk brushing against your skin. You turn, ready for the eyes, yet, you avert your gaze.

“Hey, Steve… What’s up?”

You tried your best to keep your voice even, not really possible with his scent drifting over you like a sweet cloud.

Your gaze lands on his feet, the tapping seeming impatient. His muscles in his legs, visible under his clean trousers, tense and twitching.

“Well, honestly? I was wondering if anything was wrong.”

Wrong? Your heart melted at the concern, making you glance up into his eyes, only to make you burn slightly. The eyes travelled over your face and back to your eyes.

“Yeah,” You squawk, “Fine.”

His eyes light up at the words that leave your mouth. Grinning he rubs his hands together.

“Good, so you can come to lunch with me?”

That’s how it all started. 9 words and a smile.

\---

His lips were softer than a bird’s feather as they traced yours, a goodnights kiss you so hoped you would get, but a goodnights kiss it was not. It was a temptation that sent you back into his soft touch.

The door was the only thing keeping you upright as his hands run down to your hips, willing to be touched, you clasp your hands into his hair. Lips had not yet met, just hovering above their mark.

His blue eyes seek yours as a thumb rubs into flesh. Heart beats slow, falling in time as your chest presses to his. Lips make contact, a slow, soft kiss. Your hands curl into the blonde locks and his grope at any flesh he can find.

Soon you’re writhing under his touch, the heat of his body and the chill of the air sending you blindly searching for the handle of the door.

Of course he helps you with that.

Gentlemanly even in the act of sin. The solidness of the wood falls away from you as you stumble backwards, into your darkened home.

He moves to your neck as a hip bumps into a benchtop, lips tracing the line between your chin and shoulder. It was light and firm, nibbling at the softer places.

“Steve…”

A grunt sounds as a response, keeping your breath out of your lungs and your heart shivering under his touch. Thick with something you had never heard before in his voice, he speaks, causing you to become weak at the knees.

“You should really sound like this more often.”

You let your fingers curl into his hair, bringing his mouth back to yours. Fire seems to ignite between you, making you both burn hotter than humanly safe.

“Do I… Need to... Show you to your room?” You manage between kisses, gasps and breaths.

His grin on your lips distracts you from your mission as he lifts you up, still connected to you, thin legs wrap around. He begins up the small hall, a short trek in reality.

A squeak escapes your lips as you hit a wall, hard. Your back pressed against the solidness. Although, your mind was focused on the other solid mass at the front of you, gripping against your thighs and lower back.

“Oh… (Y/N),” He suckles at your neck, bringing his hands up your body, grabbing your hands on the way, holding them above your head.

Sweet Steve no longer existed, it was now the hungry man you’d rarely see. It made you so needy that your mind hazed and your eyes glazed.

He smelt of perfection and heat, if heat had a scent, it would smell of lust and sweat.

Lips and tongues glide over everything in reach, touches so soft, they were hardly felt, and some with so much force it left the flesh tender.

You didn’t notice and didn’t care that you had somehow made it to the bed. Steve made quick progress, almost tossing you down and removing his shirt in an almost fluent motion.

“What are you still doing with clothes on?” He questions, letting his blue eyes travel over you. If you had been kidnapped, the information he needed would have been given up hours ago, purely on the fact his eyes were so beautiful.

You bring shaking hands to the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head. You expected him to help, or at least undress himself.

You were wrong, he stood there, still, straining against his jeans as he watched you slide off yours. There you lay, only underwear covering you. Steve grips your chin firmly and pulls your face towards his, a quick hard kiss before he pulls out his wallet.

He had come prepared, a condom was thrown onto the bed, his wallet discarded with the jeans. “Now this is an all American party.”

Climbing on top of your frame, making you feel smaller than ever, he holds you in place. An arm either side of your head, a push up like stance, slowly he brings himself down to press against bare skin.

You shiver and his mouth connects to your jaw. As he comes up for air you begin to let small kisses trail down his cheeks, his jaw and his neck. He gives a grunt, almost a moan. “Take it all off… Now.”

His hands push him up, grabbing at the condom, tearing off his own underwear. You slide your bra off, taking more time as you get distracted by what is now exposed.

“I will rip them off.”

You sigh up at him, laying your head on the pillow as he gives you enough room to lose them. “Better.” He grins.

A hand travels up and down your body, squeezing the flesh of your breast, the other makes its way the opposite direction, between your legs and into you.

A long moan escapes your mouth, arching your back and spreading your legs slightly. A single finger at first, easy and slick. Steve inserts another as he moves himself to lick and suck at your exposed nipple.

In a spurt of courage you slide your hand down, touching what the captain had to offer. He grunts in response, earning you a slight nip. It was obvious what you both needed, and when Steve deemed fit, he brought himself between your legs, lifting one to his shoulder.

Lining himself up, he runs across the opening, once, twice, three times. Then ever so slowly he enters, your toes curl, back arches and you both moan and groan together.

It was ecstasy, your eyes shut tight.

When he had stopped sliding his hips forward they flutter open, his eyes were locked onto you, and even as he kissed your neck they took in everything. “Beautiful,” he mutters against your lips, tickling your nose with his.

He begins to thrust, slowly at first, long and deep. Every time he moves you mewl out his name or a moan.

It was so different than how it had all started out.

Thrusts were followed by moans, moans mixed with whispered names, names mixed with promises. The more you moan, the harder he moves, the more effort and purpose.

You could feel it, it was the tightening, the pleasure finally over flowing and out of you. The same happening to Steve. He grips you tighter, bruising your wrists as he yanks them above your head.

“Steve,” you drag out his name, you were so close. Slowly you get louder, pushing back with your hips.

Then the flood gates released, Steve followed, grunting a low “(Y/N)…”

It was over, everything began to blur in and out of focus as tiredness washed over you. You would ache in the morning, it was worth it. The weight leaves you, only to return shortly after, pulling you under a blanket.

As you look up, the stare returns, softer this time, still hungry under the surface. “You are so beautiful.”

You give a soft smile, a kiss follows. “Then what does that make you, Rogers?”

He looks across the room, breaking the eye contact. “Lucky as hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me.


End file.
